Dangerous Toxic
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: A few years after Thrax died almost before succes in killing Frank, Ozzy fears that the La Muerte Roja has returned, but a few feelings might have blinded him in his search for the virus. Is it all just his imagination or had Thrax truly returned? And does he share the same feelings as Ozzy has for him? Yaoi content, BoyXBoy, All OC's are unimportant (merchants or something).


Inside of Frank; Down Town Frank. A white blood cell was sitting in his car, observing the traffic, "yo, Drips! Hand me the Plasma Soda!" he had a huge smile on his face as his partner, the Cold pill handed him the soda with a slight annoyed look of his face. Ever since the first day at this job Ozzy had been giving Drixenol a nickname; Drips. The cell grabbed the squishy can and took a huge mouthful of the liquid, "Ozzy, we were given this job to watch out for germs, should we not be in the mouth by now?" Drix looked worried at his carefree partner, "yeah yeah! I know!" he threw the can out of the window on his side of the car before driving towards the mouth with such a speed that he probably went way over the speed limit. Drix had started to get used to Ozzy's driving skills and even though he were driving like a drunk germ, he always managed to avoid any obstacle that would appear in his way.

In the mouth; "for the love of Frank!" Ozzy and Drix jumped out of the car, Ozzy a bit smoother than the strawberry flavoured cold pill. They were now standing and looking at one of Frank's teeth, it had turned all dark and it was probably dead, "how the Frank could this happened without anyone noticing?!" Ozzy looked at a few cells, which all tried to explain the incident with mumbling and eye crossing from side to side. Drix went closer to the tooth to examine the injuries, "Ozzy! You better have a look at this!" the cold pill looked back at his partner, who ran up the gums and looked curious at Drix. The cold pill pointed at an injury, which was too familiar, a sign of horror was painted all over the cell's face, his light blue colour bleached slightly, "that.. That burn.." he trembled slightly and turned around, pulled his gun and pointed at everything moving in the mouth, his head was spinning and his heart beat was raising.

"Ozzy!" Drix followed Ozzy around in the mouth, "he most be here! If he's not here.. Then.. He's inside the body!" Ozzy turned around and ran back to his car, "Drix! Stay here in case something happens!" Ozzy jumped through the window of the car and drove off with such an incredible speed Drix would have sworn that the cell was not sure of what he was actually doing.

Ozzy drove to the newest club in Frank; La Grano. He jumped out of his car and stormed towards the door, "whoa whoa, little guy. Back in line!" the guard stopped him at the entrance, Ozzy pulled out his police batch and almost shoved it up in the guard's face, who let him in immediately. He went inside and looked around in panic, before settling his thoughts and jumped up on the stage with the DJ, he grabbed the microphone and looked at the dancing crowd, "there is a deadly virus in the building! Please, move out side in a calm manner!" he yelled in the microphone, the building was emptied quicker than the bladder on a warm summer day where Frank drank too much lemonade. Ozzy jumped down from the stage and sneaked his was towards the door near the bar, the music was still on, if the virus was inside of that room he would think that the party was going on as before. He kicked in the door, but got surprised, no one was inside of the room, he ran a check of the room before leaving, "okay! The place is secure! Party on!" Ozzy walked to his car and drove off as the crowd entered the club and once more partied all night.

It was getting late and Ozzy picked up his phone, "hey, Drips! Are you still in the mouth?... No? Perfect! See you at home" he put down the phone and drove off to his apartment. "Hey Drips!" Ozzy opened and door, "I bought some dinner!" he placed the paper bag on the table in the kitchen, "it's burger and fries!" he smiled as he pulled out his own burger and took a bite, "thanks, Ozzy" Drix got out to the kitchen. After Ozzy had finished his meal he started to undress in the bedroom, "I'll head for a shower!" he yelled at Drix, who was watching TV as usual, "good idea" the cold pill mumbled, "ey! I heard that!" Ozzy chuckled and went to the bathroom. The water was nice and hot, it reminded him on something he was not too pleasant to remember. The white blood cell reached down towards a very private and delicate part of his body, his blue face turned slightly pink has he touched the tip of his member, "for Frank sake.. Why this..?" it was already rock hard. The blushing cell was about to release the pressure from his lower part, his imagination went wild; the warm body was pressing against the blue cell's back, he big had with the claws wrapped it's fingers about his member and whispered in his ear; "come on, baby", Ozzy came, he closed his eyes and let out a soft and low moan, "Frank-dammit!".

Ozzy turned off the hot water and dried his body with a towel before he got dressed with a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. "Hey, Drips.. I need some advice" Ozzy sat down in the sofa next to Drix, "sure. Ask me anything" Drix turned off the TV and turned to face the cell, who looked down at tried to avoid the cold pill's eyes, "I am.. In love.. I guess.. But I can't tell the person 'bout it" Ozzy looked down and sighed, "oh.. May I ask who you have these feelings for?" Drix looked concerned at his partner, "well.. It's not.. Leah.. For sure.. It's.. Another person.." Ozzy stood up and walked towards the window to have a look outside of the street, "Thrax.." Ozzy turned to look embarrassed at the cold pill, "Thrax?! The Red Death virus?!" Drix got up and his bubbled turned on faster than usual, the white blood cell nodded, "and now that he might be back.. I kinda.. Can't wait to see him again.. I kinda hoped to see him at the club" Ozzy shook his head, "you need to help me" Ozzy begged for Drix to help him out, "I.. Don't know how.." Drix tried, "I need to find him, Drix! I need to find him before the other cops do! Don't you get it?! It's not only because of.. These feelings.. I have for him.. It's also for the sake of Frank! No one will ever be immune against Thrax! He removes a part of the DNA, not a chance Frank's gonna be immune against that!" Ozzy grabbed his gun, batch and jacket, "if you won't help me then I'll search by myself" Ozzy grabbed the door and pulled it open, "I'm going with you, Jones!" Drix followed Ozzy to the streets as the cell ran down the road.

"Tell me again why we didn't take your car?" Drix were bubbling right beside his partner, "he will recognize my car. It's too dangerous. It's easier to walk, and if we see him it will be easier to follow him on foot" Ozzy hid his gun in the holster he had underneath his jacket. Drix sighed and grabbed Ozzy's shoulder after an hour of searching for the virus, "Ozzy.. The burns we saw.. I don't think it was Thrax's.. You saw him die those years ago, he melted outside of Frank. Dead", "I would never guess wrong about that burn. It can only be Thrax. Believe me for once!" he looked into Drix's eyes, begging for him to believe his words, "I don't believe Thrax is back, but if he is we better find him.. Quick" he sighed and followed Ozzy once more.


End file.
